


how to save a life

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [51]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica struggles to save Thirteen's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to save a life

With knees planted on either side of Thirteen's hips, Jessica is reminded of the time she held Chase's life in her hands with the single finger pressed to his cardiac muscle. This time, however, she's performing CPR. Thirteen's not dead until she's warm and dead.

The doctor seals her mouth over Thirteen's and for a moment, her mind is filled with unfulfilled fantasies of this same position, but in her mind she's having a lot more fun. Now, she's trying to keep Thirteen alive.

The hospital races by in her peripheral, but she just keeps doing compressions and leaning down and giving rescue breaths. Once they've reached the room, Thirteen is breathing on her own and House himself has deigned to save the woman's life.

Jessica steps back to catch her breath and shake her arms out. All the while, she watches House and hopes beyond hope that Thirteen will live. The dark-haired woman vows to herself to tell Thirteen how she feels if she makes it out of this.


End file.
